I'll always be there for you
by AnimeQueen42
Summary: When a thunderstorm hits the island of Kauai, Bonnie is terrified. Where is Clyde when she needs him the most? (Crappy summary is crappy. I am sorry.)


**Summary: When a thunderstorm hits the island of Kauai, Bonnie is terrified. Where is Clyde when she needs him the most? (Crappy summary is crappy. I am sorry.)**

 **Rating: K**

 **A/N: Guess what fandom I've gotten back into~? Hahaha. Yeah. Long story short, I found out there was a Stitch anime, checked it out, puked a bit, then binge watched the original series to get the other one out of my head and fell back in love with Bonnie and Clyde.**

 **Oh well. What can you do now?**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

 _'Crack! Boom!'_

Bonnie gasped loudly and shot up from the make-shift bed she was currently occupying, sleep escaping her completely. She looked out at the dark sky through the beat-up window and cringed as she saw a quick glance of lightning followed by a large crack of thunder.

Bonnie immediately scooted away from the window and looked around the abandoned shack for her companion.

"C-Clyde?" She called out, her Boston-accented voice quivering. Her small body began to tremble slightly as no one answered her call.

Though just as she was about to call out again, another flash of lightning appeared. She reacted quickly and grabbed the blanket, a white one she'd stolen early that day, before quickly covering herself with it. She hugged herself tightly and mentally prepared herself for the oncoming storm.

Though it didn't stop her from whimpering in fright when the thunder came along.

Bonnie closed her eyes tightly and tried to think of something else but it didn't help. Her mind then went to Clyde. He was supposed to be here by now.

'I hope the big guy didn't get caught. He won't survive in the slammer without me.' Bonnie thought to herself, even though she knew the he could handle any situation himself.

Her and Clyde had escaped the Kokaua Prison, just hours before, with the cops right on their tails. They had decided to split up and meet back at this abandoned shack they had found the before they had gotten arrested the first time. It had become a sort of meeting point for the two of them ever since.

But seeing how Clyde had yet to come, she had every right to worry.

Another clash of thunder brought Bonnie out of her thoughts and shriek in surprise and fright. She held the stolen blanket closer to her small figure in attempt to comfort herself.

The rain then began, at first in soft drops then grew into sheets upon sheets of heavy droplets. The lightning and thunder began to get more frequent, telling the scared, green-furred experiment that the storm was right above the shack.

Bonnie curled into a ball, her knees pressed tightly against her chest. She traded hugging herself to cover her ears in order to block out the sounds of the raging storm outside.

Minutes went by and the storm showed no sign of letting up. Tears slowly fell down her face, matting the fur underneath her eyes and cheeks before dripping off her chin and onto her knees.

Bonnie was trying so hard to block out the sounds with her hands, she almost missed the sound of the rusty door opening and closing sharply, followed by the soft call of her name.

Bonnie, in return, lifted her head up slowly and began to carefully take her hands off her ears. She squinted her dark eyes through the thin, white blanket to see a large dark figure moving around the abandoned shack.

Bonnie then began to say in a hopeful voice, "Cly-AHH!" She was quickly interrupted by a flash of lightning and loud clash of thunder, following one after the other, causing her to cry out in fear.

Bonnie quickly returned to her tight curled up position with hands stubbornly stuck on her ears to block out the sounds of nature.

It was only a moment later was her name called out in a worried voice and large thumps made their way over towards her small form. Large arms quickly pulled her into an equally large form and soon a metal paw rubbed circles on her back in a calming gesture.

Bonnie immediately snuggled into Clyde's wet figure, glad that her best friend and partner-in-crime was right here for her in her weakest time.

Clyde began to whisper soft, calming words to her, which were barely heard through her hands covering her ears but the rumbling through Clyde's body soothed her.

Bonnie's tears began to flow softer now and her muscles started to relax. Finally, after numerous minutes, she'd calmed down enough to ask through the blanket and his chest, "What took ya so long?"

The larger experiment chuckled, glad to see that Bonnie was feeling better, despite the storm still raging outside.

"Sorry about that Bonnie. Had to shake the cops and before I knew it, I was on the other side of the island. I tried to come as fast as I could, seeing as a storm was coming and I know you can't handle the sound of thu-"

"Alright already! Geez...Ya don't have to say it out loud ya big pansy."

Clyde chuckled softly at his fellow experiment before going back to comforting her. They sat in silence as the storm continued to beat down on the Hawaiian island. Bonnie then asked a few minutes later.

"Could ya, you know, sleep with me here tonight?"

Clyde smiled softly before laying down next to her and pulling Bonnie close to his damp body. He heard her yawn and snuggle into his chest through the thin blanket she still had wrapped around her body.

"Good night Bonnie," Clyde said as he closed his eyes.

"Good night Clyde," Bonnie replied softly before adding a moment later, "Thanks."

"I'll always be here for you Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled before falling asleep, not even noticing the thunder and lightning still putting on a loud show outside anymore.

* * *

 **Yeah I know the ending was rushed but I didn't know what to do for it.**

 **So my headcannon is that Bonnie is actually terrified of a lot of things but feels protected by Clyde anytime he's around. But when he's not, her fears intensify to a large extent.**

 **It's lame, I know, but I love my babies so much I have to hurt them to some extent. That's how fans and their relationships to fantasy characters work...Right?**

 **Anywho, hope you enjoyed it~!**

 **~Your AnimeQueen42~**


End file.
